Living The Dream To Escape The Nightmare
by KaiFucker69
Summary: [slight NaruSasu] Naruto is tired of his life. so he tries to end it. only to be met with a strange man known a Kyuubi within a dream land known as twilight. what is life but a chance at luck?


K.F.- this story was originally an English thing, but I turned it into a fic. So, I do not own Naruto. Because if I did I would so put him with Sasuke.

"**LIVING THE DREAM,**

**TO ESCAPE**

**THE NIGHTMARE"**

Once again, I'm walking down the halls of my prison. Well, not walking. I'm floating, being pulled by an unseen yet determined force into a place I thought I would never venture to again. Then, I'm out of that prison. Out of my chains. For as the crimson liquid pours out of the destroyed bars, my essence leaks out as well. Slowly yet surely, my spirit sours and I look down. I watch my lifeless prison swim in the pool that it has created. How did I come to this point? Well, I'll have to start from the beginning.

It was a normal day in the walls of my school. I smiled and laughed on the outside as I passed by the people who were supposed to know me. Supposed, being the main word. As I began to think, I realized that no one knew me. Not even the person that was supposed to know me best. Myself.

I kept walking until I came faced to face with one of my three friends, Sasuke. Sasuke was a great friend even if he was a bastard. He was always there to ether put me down or fight with me. He was fun to be around until he got that knowing glint in his eyes. Just like now. But he didn't say anything. He just nodded his head in greeting and kept walking. As we made our way to the lockers we met up with my other friend, Sakura and her annoying friend Ino.

Sakura was a very smart girl that tried her best to get to Sasuke. And I swear that's going to be the end of her. he blows her off in what I think is gentle compared to what she should get. And yes I know that I'm "supposed" to like Sakura, but I just don't. It was just a front to try and get people to except me, but it didn't work ether way.

Ino, oh my god, Ino. Lets not get into her. I only knew her by associations. And I can't stand her. She could go to hell and die for all I care but what ever. That's just my opinion.

And me, I'm Uzamaki Naruto, a nobody, that everyone knows and hates. Yet know nothing. I go around with a stupid smile on my face as I'm breaking on the inside. No one knows me. They don't know the depts. The depts, of my darkness. Where I have sank. They will never see the true me because the true me was lost as soon as I began to 'learn'. Learn of death, war, destruction, rape, molestation, and suicide. Those are all words, yes, but words with meaning. And I learned the meaning. I learned them all.

As the day went on I learned of my grades and cared as much as I cared about the people around me. I just didn't, yet everyone thought I did. The day continued and so did life. Soon after, when the bell rang I was ready to go, but was called by the principal again. I already knew what he wanted and I knew what I was going to tell him.

"yeah I know and it wont happen again. I promise" and he wont see my mind screaming at him. Yelling the one phrase that every teen knows. 'Promises where made to be broken' or was it rules? You know what I don't care. I also could care less about what people think of me, but in order to win this sick twisted game called life I have to play by the rules. No matter how unfair they are.

Soon after, I leave the school, only to be met by an empty lot. Once again, I am faced with the sickening fact that I have no family.

On my way home, it got really dark really fast. It must have something to do with it being winter and all. And yet I kept walking. Then I herd something. So I sped up. Then I heard it again and decided to be all brave and check it out. The next thing I know, I'm pinned. I'm being touched. There are hands and pain. Dear god so much pain. They're holding me. Beating me. It won't stop. It's too much. Yet that's not all, for there was even more pain. Worse then the hits. There was so much blood and more hurting.

MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY! PLEASE!

I know I screamed. I know I cried. I know I kicked one of the bastards in the face, but it didn't stop. It just wouldn't stop.

As I lay dieing, I began to think. What was life but a chance of luck? A chance to see who lives longer and to kill the earth faster. That's when I decided to end it. As I lay dieing, I asked myself who really would miss me? Who would care to look? I know I wouldn't have looked even if it were my own body. I would let it be and go on with this sick game.

I wobbled home. Not by force but sheer instinct. I know I'm bleeding. I know there are people staring at my tainted body. I may have been out of it, but inside I knew. You always know. That's when I made it home and began the mutilation in order to escape. I needed to escape this… this nightmare.

That leads me here. To a world that looks calm and abnormal. A world I have come to know from a new friend as The Twilight. I have learned so much from the man known as Kyuubi. He has taught me much even if he is weird. You see, Kyubi lives in the Twilight. As far as he has told me he helps lost souls. But I told him I wasn't lost. I knew exactly where I was going. To Hell.

He just laughed at me when I told him this. He said that I didn't belong there. That I was a broken and tainted soul that needed time to heal and that was the reason why I was there. In his domain. I just told him he was full of shit and that if that were true to just let me die.

"Your weird." He just wined up telling me and I dead pinned at it. How the heck was he calling ME weird? I wasn't the one who tied themselves to a fifty thousand pound weight that was bigger than themselves and slept on books. WHO WAS HE CALLING WEIRD? After I told him off. I felt better, yet bad at the same time. I mean he was trying to help and I blew up in his face. But I didn't apologize. I refused to.

I waited until it seemed like forever to go and apologize and when I did, I felt the greatest sensation. I felt good. And because of this I began to talk. I talked to him about everything. My friends, my family, the time I lost my first kiss to gag Sasuke, the time I was…raped. Everything. And I felt free. I could feel free and I was glad.

That's when he smiled a fox like smile at me. I was so happy, not just because I told somebody, but because someone listened. They LISTENED to me. Without judging or labeling me as crazy and that's all I ever wanted.

So the tree, the weight even the crazy monkey on the hill began to fade. I didn't want them to go though. So I turned to Kyuubi for answers.

"Your free." Was the last thing he said as his form changed into one of a majestic nine tailed fox. I stared in awe until I fell. I fell into darkness.

I closed my eyes because I knew where I was going. I was finally going to succeed at dieing and I accepted it because I deserved it. I wanted it. But to some degree I didn't. I had too much to do. I had a …life to live. Yes a life, not a nightmare, not a game, just life. And I would live it to the fullest.

That's when my eyes fluttered open and I saw something. It was light. From the sun. I was in a big white room with flowers and chocolate on the stand. I looked to the left and had to adjust my eyes because I hadn't used them for a long time. I didn't see anything. I turned my head the other way and saw someone.

It was Iruka, and he was crying. Not from sadness but for she sheer fact that I was alive. He was happy. But before I could ask him why he jumped up and ran out. Then in a matter of seconds my room was felled with friends. And for some reason or another I was happy to see them.

As time went by the people began to leave and I was happy because of it, but not everyone left. Sasuke was by my bedside staring at me with those knowing black eyes.

"I'm glade." He finally said.

"Why?"

"Because you finally decided to face your fears. Everyone lives in his or her own nightmare. It's just up to that person to turn it ether into a dream or try to escape it. Yes, it is true. This is a sick and twisted game played by the gods in order to ether make or break us. But if you ever try to cheat in this game again, I'll kill you." After that he got up and walked away. "Don't ever try to leave me Naruto." After that he left. Leaving me to think, and remember. So that I may talk and tell him and everyone else all that I have to say. Even if what he said creped me out. I can't help but think about the playful smile that played on his lips before he left me. And I thank him for it. Because

Uchiha Sasuke never smiles.

X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.X.

K.F.- ok this was my first ever Naruto story and I think it's pretty cool. So how did you like it? And if you like it enough do you think I should do another one but like make it longer and stuff so that I can develop Naruto and Sasuke's development? Or do you think I should stop while I'm ahead because I'm not wanted?

Alba- Your not wanted.

K.F.-twitch GO AWAY!

**REIVIEW! **


End file.
